


We Met Long Ago Under Gray Skies and Warm Cups of Coffee

by Jaeminaaa



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coffee, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Joseon, M/M, Past Lives, Red String of Fate, Smut, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeminaaa/pseuds/Jaeminaaa
Summary: "At the end of the bitterness, there's a hint of sweetness that leaves you craving for more; and by the end of it, you've already finished your cup! Or is it just me?" Jaemin explains, leaving the puzzled boy with just a soft giggle.♥A story of two star-crossed lovers, who struggle to reverse their fates when the only clues to finding each other are their fogged-dreams that tell of their past lives.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 6





	We Met Long Ago Under Gray Skies and Warm Cups of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the two come to be and what will become of their future?

> _Déjà vu - the french word translating to "already seen," and often used to describe the feeling of having lived through the situation unfolding before one's eyes. However, many people associate déjà vu with the paranormal, heightened precognition, and tellings of one's past life. Though not as strong, all senses are believed to be shared in déjà vu telling of a past life, including deeper and complex emotions. Many also believe that déjà vu is an anomaly of past-lives' memories - guides that serve to make one aware of and make it possible to change one's fate._

"Mmm," the boy sounds as he grazes over the writing on the stained notebook that laid open on his desk.  
Underlining the last 5 words of the paragraph with his hamster-decorated pen, he gives a bitter nod

"If only," he remarks, rolling his eyes flipping through pages of the journal in front of him. At a glance, the journal looked like the average black moleskin journal, but it was anything but that as the pages would reveal their age when opened - the pages decorated with stains, and warped from extreme weather. He stops until he finds the end of the entries. Upon the first few words, he lets out a slow sigh, biting his bottom lip.

> _Case 3,208,145 - unsolved. (Year 1850)_   
>    
> 
> 
> _Stars that fall at the same time but parallel to each other; the brightest and most beautiful that I have ever seen. For years, I have walked alongside many souls but my heart resonates with these two. Despite the omens given of the heavens, and misfortunes that time and time again erect the greatest mountains between the two, they remain arms outstretched with a light - a warmth that even makes me want to do all in my power to preserve such pure manifestation of love. However, I am but a mere messenger, a guide that must not be discovered - I am powerless._

The boy pauses as he wipes a tear that slips out of the corner of his eyes, continuously nodding, his gaze fixated on the floor beneath him.

"I almost forgot" he whispers and takes a long deep breath before continuing to read

> _These ill-fated lovers - time and time again, they will find each other, and the reversal of their star-crossed fate will always depend on how and if they follow the messages._
> 
> _The messages I must deliver._
> 
> _And I, promise to ensure their happiness until it is granted for I live to protect these souls even if I must be reincarnated into a thousand lives. For them, I must do all in my power_
> 
> _For I have found souls I hold dear._

He peers through the gaps of his fringe covering his eyes. There's a newfound twinkle in the boy's eyes and his eyes shift from that of a somber gaze to a sharp determined gaze. With slow hands, he closes the journal and a smile creeps on his face as he hears his phone alarm blare - his room now echoing with the sound of high-pitched sirens.

And with that, it doesn't take him long to dash out the door with his mother worriedly calling his name to eat his breakfast. He runs a steady pace speeding up and skipping, obviously excited about his new revelation - another chance.

He runs faster than the light of day when he realizes he'll be late for first period if he doesn't get there in 2 minutes and 4 seconds he calculates. But he knows today is the start

and he grins - his smile now shining as bright as the rays that filtered through the passing trees.

"Today is the day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue, a set up to introduce the beginning of the story but I hope it has you wondering how the story will progress. The first official chapter will start the story of Jeno and Jaemin. 
> 
> But, who do you think this mysterious messenger is?
> 
> ♦♢♦
> 
> It has been very long since I have published writing online and I am not sure if there will be people who want to read my works, but nonetheless I want to put this idea I've been thinking of for a long time out there.
> 
> For now, please subscribe and kudos to be updated! and don't be afraid to leave a comment for discussion or to put your opinion so far on it! They are all welcome
> 
> (cough) I may or may not have the first chapter outlined already (cough)


End file.
